


Forever

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Post-Save Arcadia Bay Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Max Caulfield's life is wheeled out the door, into the October afternoon.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Forever

Max heard the Shot.

The Shot that shouldn’t exist.

The Shot that had to exist.

She heard Nathan Prescott’s panicked shouting.

Then, what seemed like seconds later, she was in the hall. Someone had their arm around her. Oh Kate... it was Kate.

A song started to play. Someone in the gawking crowd must have accidentally pulled out their earbuds.

"Fucking vultures", Max snarled under her breath.

There’s no time for us.

The EMT’s rolled out the gurney. The body of Chloe Price, drained of all life and love.

There’s no place for us.

Blood filled Max’s mouth. Wha...What? She realized she was biting hard on her knuckle, to stop herself from screaming.

What is this thing that builds our dreams

Yet slips away from us?

The dream Max had of any kind of normal life, of not feeling empty, rolled out the door, into the October sun.

There’s no chance for us

It’s all been decided for us

This world has only one sweet moment

Set aside for us.

Damn her fucking powers! Useless, in the end.  
And the kiss, the goodbye kiss, would be burned into her mind until she took her last breath, herself.

But touch my tears, with your lips.

Chloe, gently kissing her tears away, attempting some small comfort, before Max went back. Back, to kill the love of her life.

Touch my world, with your fingertips.

Every time they held hands, or even just brushed against each other, it felt electric. As if Max’s very reason for being, was Chloe Price.

“Wherever I end up after this.. in whatever reality… all those moments between us were real, and they’ll always be ours!”

“Why?, Why did I get these damned powers? Just to be shown that nothing really matters, that life is shit?”

“What are you talking about, Max?”, Kate gasped.

She hadn't realized she'd said it out loud. 

“...nothing… it’s ok"; Max muttered.

“And Max Caulfield? Don’t you forget about me.”, Chloe’s voice floated in her ears.

“..never”, Max whispered.

Max looked at the sunset. She was supposed to be at the cemetery, soon.  
But, she really didn’t think she’d be missed.

She stepped to the cliff’s edge. She remembered that song that was playing when Chloe was wheeled out.

And we can have forever

And we can love forever

“I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Price. I’m not sure if this is the end, or I’ll meet you. But, I’ll always love you.”

And Max stepped off the cliff.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Sacrifice Chloe ending, and the power of Freddie Mercury.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOhuK7aZayw
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
